


Let My Star Rise On Your Night

by Chikabow



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Off-Season, the pairing no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabow/pseuds/Chikabow
Summary: Hau-Hsuan became disenchanted with life in Taiwan. Zdravets recently expressed how he wished they lived closer. Hau-Hsuan decides to comply even if only for the holidays.





	Let My Star Rise On Your Night

**Author's Note:**

> anyways look at this first:  
> https://i.imgur.com/84Haa4P.jpg  
> https://i.imgur.com/eb16Pc8.png  
> https://i.imgur.com/dxlToXP.png

Hau-Hsuan got off the taxi and heard the trunk open with a click. He got his duffel bag out and closed the trunk. The taxi drove off almost immediately leaving him alone in the middle of a dirt road just on the outskirts of a little village. The cold Bulgarian December air made him shiver and he opened his bag to find an extra layer to put on. A few metres away from him there was a big rusty gate with an even rustier handle he did not dare to touch opting instead by the safe button he presumed to be the doorbell.

 

Thankfully, the doorbell worked seeing as he heard a woman yell out something and twenty seconds later someone opening the door. That someone turned out to be Zdravets himself. As he made his way down the path that lead to the house on the small hill, Hau-Hsuan noticed he was wearing the Flash Wolves sweater that he had given Zdravets in exchange for his Unicorn’s jersey. This made his heart race just a little faster or maybe it was seeing Zdravets again. He wasn't sure but he didn’t care. Because when Zdravets opened the gate the first thing Hau-Hsuan did was to practically jump on him and embrace him the biggest hug he could.

 

Zdravets let out a soft chuckle before admitting out loud how much he missed Hau-Hsuan. He replied but tightening ever more his hold on Zdravets.

 

“I missed you a lot too.” Hau-Hsuan finally said letting go of Zdravets. “I am so happy to be here in this _cold_ land, and with you.” He added sincerely but with a little bit of dramatism.

 

“Come on inside then. My mom just made a hot chocolate drink I am sure you’re desperate to drink it.” Zdravets took Hau-Hsuan’s bag in his hand offering a smile and his other hand to Hau-Hsuan. He took it with no hesitation. He missed the way Zdravets’ hand felt on his own.

 

The path that lead up to the house was cobblestone and was flanked by neatly organized flowerbeds.

 

“Those are usually filled with roses and other colourful flowers in spring. But only a few resist during the winter. My mom and my grandpa helped me plant these and take care of them when i was a kid.” Hau-Hsuan saw the fondness that Zdravets held those memories with in his eyes. The usually shy boy was completely open to the world right then. “You have to see them in spring though. If you look from atop the hill into the valley you’ll see a sea of flowers around the little village.”

 

Hau-Hsuan tried to imagine what that would look like. He wasn’t used to this type of scenery and he was a little worried at how he would adapt to life there. Hau-Hsuan couldn’t explain but he was sure that this was truly Zdravets’ home. He just seemed like he belonged there.

 

They finally made it to the house and entered through the little wooden door. As much as it seemed like an old house and not very secure from the exterior, the inside had definitely been remodeled recently.

 

“You got scared for a minute there.” Zdravets laughed. “The interior was all refurbished last year. My dad wants to repair and paint the outside next summer.” Hau-Hsuan gave him a sheepish smile.

 

 

\----

 

 

Hau-Hsuan had met Zdravets’ parents and despite the language barrier the afternoon and the dinner had gone smoothly. He was now in Zdravets’ room sitting against the wall on the bed and with a little notebook in his hand. He stopped writing to analyze the room he had only been once to drop his things.

 

The most prominent characteristic about the room was definitely the big circular window that occupied most of the wall. There was a little stool in front of it and several books stacked on it and the one on top was beginning to lose his colours. In the bedside table there was an old radio with a cd player. The bed he was sitting on was big and the frame was simple with no decoration. The rest of the room was rather empty except for a small dresser. Most of Zdravets’ things were in Sofia, he figured.

 

The door was opened and Zdravets came in holding blankets and more pillows which he dropped on the bed besides Hau-Hsuan.

 

“Change into something comfortable, I’ll be right back.” He made his way out of the room again leaving Hau-Hsuan to exchange clothes.

 

He put the notebook and the pen on top of the radio and opened his bag to take out his pajamas, a simple hoodie and flannel pants. When he was finished he folded his used clothes and laid them on top of the bag. Zdravets knocked on the door and then came in holding a tray with a teapot, two cups and a few cookies. He motioned to the bed and Hau-Hsuan sat there in the same spot once again wrapping himself in one of the blankets.

 

“Move the pillows to the side, please.” Hau-Hsuan did so and Zdravets placed the tray in front of Hau-Hsuan. He them wrapped himself in a blanket too and sat on the bed facing Hau-Hsuan.

 

They kept on talking until they ran out of tea and the moon was so high it was no longer visible through the window and soon they fell asleep, together, after an year of exhausting hard work.


End file.
